


Kiss Me Slowly

by alwaysgocrazy



Series: Love Through Song [7]
Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Song - Freeform, hell of a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stay with me…” she said as she stood up to walk over to him. “Just…stay with me.” She looked into his bright green eyes. Her hands slowly moved up his arms. “Tonight…” She shook her head. “Don’t leave me alone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies! I'm not sure how many of you are going to like the writing style I did this in. I purposely only used he/she. I don't really know why; that's just how I felt it should go.
> 
> To get the full vibe/style/deepness, try to read it slowly. Take it in, pause occasionally, "Read it slowly..."

“Stay with me…” she said as she stood up to walk over to him. “Just…stay with me.” She looked into his bright green eyes. Her hands slowly moved up his arms. “Tonight…” She shook her head. “Don’t leave me alone.”

He nodded. “O-okay,” he agreed softly.

Her hands went down into his. “Walk with me,” she whispered. He let her lead the way. She stood in front of the large windows in his apartment. She looked out into the city. Being on the fourteenth floor had its benefits. She looked back to him, taking in his scent. Her eyes slowly closed, taking deep breaths. She couldn’t want him more than right then and there, as their heads leaned in.

***

He grabbed her hands. He walked her over to the couch. Beneath the coffee table were numerous photo albums. He pulled them out and rested them on his lap. “I’ve never shown these to anyone. You’ll…you’ll be the first,” he smiled.

She smiled back. “Okay.” She rested her head on his shoulder as he opened the first book.

It was a collection of photos of him in the hospital. He was smiling in most of them, others he was sleeping. He showed her his favorite: it was one him wandering the hallways. He was facing another door. “That’s where I first saw you,” he whispered. “You…you were painting your mother’s nails.”

She looked up at him. Clearly the photo was taken by a sneaky, protective mother because she didn’t see anyone take a picture in his memories. She sighed, lacing their fingers together. “I remember. I remember because of you,” she said softly.

The moonlight was the only thing illuminating the room. She could see his eyes reflect that light. He stared back at her, feeling guilty. “That shouldn’t have been how you had to remember…”

She leaned in closer, their noses brushing. “You’re here now. You’re alive and breathing, and that’s all that matters.” She felt his breath against her lips. She held her own as he moved in closer to her.

***

They stood back by the window. She had her arms around his neck and his hands were around her waist. They rocked back and forth in rhythm slowly.

“You know,” he started softly, “I know you’re guarded; it’s hard to love again. Liam… He was the only romantic love you knew, and he just walked away. And Ed died, and now you don’t know what to do.”

She nodded slightly. “I don’t want to lose you again, Cameron.”

“I know, darling, I know.” His hands moved up her back and onto her cheeks. “You won’t lose me. You don’t have to try and run away to keep me safe.” He rubbed her cheeks bones with his thumbs gently. “You don’t have to go.”

She let her hands drop down to his chest, feeling his heart beat. “Stay with me…” she whispered softly. “Just stay with me.” He pulled her closer. Her breath was caught in her throat again. Their lips brushed together. She could barely taste the chocolatey flavor from earlier on his lips. She whispered one last thing:

“Just kiss me slowly.”


End file.
